Love at First Bite
by quik-wit
Summary: A mistake, or a devious plot?, leads to our two favorite enemies trapped together in an extremely small space for and undetermined amount of time! What are they to do? Fight, snog and get caught of course! One-shot, though might do a 2nd one. Dramione.R
1. The Story

A great deal of typical stories start in some overly cheesy, done to death way, like "Once Upon a Time", however this is not your typical story and starts nothing like that. It starts with a distressed Head Girl's speech.

"It happened like this: I was just walking along on way to Advanced Charms for Advanced Seventh Years, minding my own business, reading a book, when some thing (or should I say some_one_) came barreling into me! I'm a relatively small person, except the Freddie-Mercury-the-early-years-esque hair, and thusly I went flying.

"On instinct, my arms flung out and wrapped around the first solid thing I could reach, naturally this was my assailant. Instead of steadying myself though, I brought us both down. We stumbled like a drunken Hippogriff for a few steps then fell forwards through what had seemed, moments before, like a perfectly solid wall. I've read _Hogwarts: a History_ cover to cover several (fine, eleven) times and never heard mention of any "trick walls" – trick stairs sure but walls!- In any case a trick wall it was.

Through myself and my attacker, who I shortly discovered to be Draco Malfoy, went. We landed roughly, me lying atop him in an awfully awkward position.

"'Granger, bloody hell, get off! How could someone so small be so bleeding heavy?" he groaned.

"'Shut it, Malfoy,' I snapped, 'It's your fault we're even on the ground,'

"'Myfault? This is _your_ fault!' he drawled imperially (or as imperially as he could seeing as he was beneath me).

"'What? How?' I huffed indignantly.

"'Yougrabbed **me**, did you not?'

"'_I _ wouldn't have grabbed _you_ if _you_ hadn't shoved _me_!'

"'Sure you would've, Granger, but really if you wanted a good snog all you had to do was ask! I would've said no, seeing as you're below me, but I know a bloke who would've happily obliged. For a fee.'

"At this point I was too frustrated to speak to the prat so I just rolled off him and prepared to put as much possible distance between me and him. And I did, unfortunately that amounted to around four steps. 

"I frantically pushed against the wall we'd fallen through; when it didn't let me through I turned around. The room, or more accurately the moderately sized broom closet, we were in was maybe ten foot by nine foot large space with a seven foot ceiling and a hard floor – all stone – effectively creating a not-really-all-that-large-for-two-people-to-be-in box.

"'Granger, what in the name of Merlin did you do?' Malfoy all but yelled.

"'Nothing! If anyone did something it was you! You're the one who started all this!' I waved an expansive arm while he stood from the place he'd occupied on the ground. 

"'Why would **I, **a gorgeous, pureblooded Slytherin, want to be stuck here with **you**?'

"'How do you know we're stuck? I could've just been at the wrong wall!' I went all around us pressing my hand against hard, unyielding stone, 'AH! We're stuck!"

"'I believe I just said that, Granger.'

"I sank once more to the cold rock floor, back against the wall from whence we came. Malfoy did the same directly across from me. And there we sat, in silence, each checking our watch frequently, for what felt like an age.

"In reality it was four minutes and seventeen seconds until Malfoy said 'You're supposed to be smart, aye Granger? Why can't **you** get us out of here?'

"'As much as I'd like that, and already though of it, this _smart_ girl had her wand knocked carelessly from her hand when an extremely _stupid_ boy suddenly rammed into her out of no where. But Malfoy, aren't you **second** best in our year? Why can't _you_ get us out of here, hm?'

"'Because this devilishly handsome _stupid_ boy was viciously attacked and dragged to what is possibly his very own crypt where no will ever find him by a supposedly _smart_, and possibly randy, Gryffindork girl after he **accidentally** bumped into her and also dropped his wand in the process."

That statement was simply too untrue and embarrassing, and my companion was simply too frustrating, that there were no words that would come to my mind or mouth, so I gave Malfoy a shove. He fell backward into the wall behind him and rebounded forward again with a vengeance. He pushed me and as I went to retaliate he grabbed my wrists and turned me around effectively trapping me. 

"I struggled, boy did I struggle. I kicked and yelled and screamed, but none of that worked he just held right on! So, I'm ashamed to say, I did the only thing my thoroughly freaked out mind could think of…well I…. I bit him! It was crude and childish but I worked. 

He cursed and jumped away from me, 'You bit me! You honest to Merlin bloody **bit** me! You crazy witch!' he yelled. 

"'It's not like I drew blood! And what about you? You were holding me!' I defended. 

"'Holding you?' Malfoy's eye's darted up from examining his "wound" and his eyebrow jutted towards his hair line.

"'Well… not like… not like,' he was slowly advancing toward me.

"'Not like what, Granger?' he asked as my back hit the wall.

"He placed an arm on each side of my head bite mark forgotten.

"'Not like… well not like _that_…you know…' I stuttered.

"'No, _Hermione_, I don't think I do "know" why don't you tell me?' he whispered near my ear.

"I couldn't think clearly he was standing so close! I could smell his aftershave and the smell some potion still lingering on him.

"'Like this?' he asked, his left hand falling to my waist his right tangling in my hair and then… um... and… then he umm… kissed me.. .. And well it was quite pleas…. That is to say I respon… and then you walked in Professor!"

Most stories end in some passé way, like "Happily Ever after", however this one ends in detention for the happy couple and the twinkle in my eye going strong… I guess you could say it was love at first bite.

A/N: This is my first one-shot so sorry if I did it wrong! Feel free to tell me about it in a review just be constructive and not mean! I also promise that the Lioness Diaries hasn't been abandoned I just want to get the next chapter right as it's crucial. Enough of my rambling! I hope you could this was written from Dumbledore's POV and is a Dramione plot-bunny. Love to Love you (review please!) – Quik-Wit 


	2. A Little Side Note

Hi!! I thought you all, who are reading Love at First Bite 1 or 2 would like to know there's a third L.a.F.B. out now (or if you're reading #1 that there's a second and third! Yay!). Please feel free to visit it (actually I guess what I meant by that was "I'm begging you to visit them! Please!". K, thanks for your time. Lots of Love (which is oddly LoL just like Laugh out Loud!) – Quik

PS – I'm not always this ditsy but please know that it's quite late.


End file.
